Princess Adventure Plus Three!
by MusicalVideoGameNerd123
Summary: There are six coins scattered in the world of a new island away from Arcade City and the girls will have to work together to find them all before they fall into the wrong hands. It will take the work of Cassidy Mario, Toadette, Jackie the Chipmunk, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Roxy, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Sonia to do so. Rated T for launguage.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**_VideoGameNerd123: Hey, all! :) Who wants to hear a story based on my Roleplaying adventures?_**

**_Disclaimer: AHEM! Aren't you forgetting something first?_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: *sweatdrops* Oh, joy, you're here._**

**_Disclaimer: Nice to see you too._**

**_VideoGameNerd123: If you're here to make my life a living hell some more, there's the door. *points at a door*_**

**_Disclaimer: Rude. And no, you forgot to introduce someone important._**

**_VideoGameNerd123: You're right. Hi, everyone! VideoGameNerd123 here!_**

**_Disclaimer: I mean me!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me show you to your hall of fame room! *opens a door*_**

**_Disclaimer: Why, thank you. I'm really hoping it's not one of those rooms the other authors lock me in while they tell their stories. *walks in*_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Don't be silly. *locks the door and puts up a 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle*_**

**_Disclaimer: Hey! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA BE LEFT IN HERE!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Too bad! *turns back to the readers* The following is a list of items and OCs that are owned by the following authors and characters that are owned by certain brands:_**

**_Princess Roxy, Prince Pitts, and Hedgehog shroom belongs to Foxfire251_**

**_Prince Zachary and Prince Brian Smith belong to TheOrangeRobo_**

**_Cassidy Mario and Jackie the Chipmunk belong to me._**

**_Caleb Stargazer belongs to flashfire912_**

**_Princess Sonia belongs to Danganronpa 2_**

**_Mr. Freeze belongs to Marvel._**

**_Toadette, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina belong to Nintendo._**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Enjoy! And don't forget to leave me a nice review!_**

* * *

><p>Cassidy Mario, Jackie the Chipmunk, Toadette, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy, who were enjoying a nice girls day out at the Konami Mall in Arcade City and having to go on a rescue mission to save Caleb Stargazer from Mr. Freeze as they wore skintight PCV jumpsuits in their trademark colors, were now walking away from Mr. Freeze's lair.<p>

**_(_A/N: Here's a list of the appearances of the girls' jumpsuits:**

**Cassidy's jumpsuit: Hot pink with short sleeves and matching boots and gloves**

**Toadette's jumpsuit: Light pink, sleevless with matching boots and gloves**

**Jackie's jumpsuit: Teal with short sleeves and black boots and gloves**

**Peach's jumpsuit: Pink with full-length sleeves and matching boots and gloves**

**Daisy's jumpsuit: Orange with full-length sleeves and gold boots and gloves.**

**And here's a pic of Jackie just so you know. video/all/conker-sneeker )**

"There you guys are!" a voice rang in the distance.

Princess Roxy walked towards the group, accompanied by Princess Rosalina.

"Hi, Rosie!" Toadette greeted as she waved her right hand.

"Rosalina!" Daisy exclaimed joyfully, soon having her happy expression turned into a confused one. "...Who's the twerp?"

"Twerp!?" Roxy growled as she approached Daisy with fire in her eyes. "I happen to be royalty, you know! Princess Roxy of the Technopunk kingdom, bitch!"

_Oh no._ Peach thought as she knew that there was going to be a fight between them.

"Language," Rosalina warned as she gave Roxy a look.

"You're worse than my mother, I swear..." Roxy sighed as she heard Rosalina's warning, mumbling, then cleared her throat and continued, "Right then. Now we've found you all, we've come to inform you of a serious impending crisis."

"A crisis? What do you mean?" Peach asked as the word, 'crisis' drew her attention.

"Basically..." Roxy explained as a flashback kicked into her story. "Someone's gonna try and destroy all of our respective kingdoms; Mushroom, Sarasa, mine, and possibly even Rosalina's, whatever that may be. Now, to do this, they require these six golden coins scattered across the land of Terraphyna, which borders The Mushroom kingdom. The hitch, is this: the power of the coins can only be utilized by someone of royal descent, so it's a good chance our enemy is a memeber of a royal family."

"Really," Peach responded in an understanding tone.

Roxy nodded as she continued her explaination.

"Which means..." she replied, "If we're gonna beat whoever this nameless prince or princess with evil intent in their hearts to the first coin, we gotta move now!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Daisy replied, having changed into her spare catsuit offscreen, "I'm game!"

"Let's kick some ass!" Jackie exclaimed as she took out her katana and took a ninja pose.

"Royal or not, they're going down!" Cassidy shouted as her hands began to form icy mist in preparation.

"Let's do it to it!" Toadette commented as she hopped in the air and flew above the ground with the help of her pigtails.

"As am I," Rosalina agreed in her normal, calm yet monotonous voice.

"Let's do this!" Peach cheered before cutting herself off. "But wait, there's four princesses, and six coins."

"And there's three of us," Cassidy countered as she pointed to Toadette, Jackie, and herself.

"They're not for us to activate individually." Roxy told her. "All we need to do is gather them and they'll activate."

"Oh," Peach realized. "Then, let's do this!"

"Right then!" said Roxy as she lead the group. "Let's get going, girls!"

Soon the girls took off to a nearby airport and flew to their destination. They were unaware of who the exact culprit was.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Cue the scheming music!)**

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of Prince Pitt's castle, Pitts stood next to Zachary in the lab he had provided for his brother there, awaiting the completion of the device he had comissioned him to make.

A man was working on a ray gun in the lab.

"How's the device going, brother?" Zachary asked as he walked up to him.

He looked similar to Zachary, only he had green eyes and wore a lab coat over his blue jacket.

"Everything is going great, brother," Prince Brian Smith replied with an evil smile on his face.

"Purrrrfect..." Pitts said, making a 'purr' as he said that word, "Soon, once the De-evolution ray is comeplete, we'll have a means of bringing those who stand in our way to their knees!"

"Yes," confirmed Zachary, soon having a look of suspicion on his face. "Though, I feel like this idea is from something else."

"It's from some old blueprints I obtained from Bowser," Pitts told him, "It was part of an old scheme of his, from long long ago. It botched, of course, but, with a few adjustments, we can use this thing to our advantage."

"Excellent," Zachary chuckled darkly with an evil smirk.

"And worry not, Zachary..." Pitts reassured the prince. "This plan will work. I am certain of it."

They looked at each other and smiled evily in a heartless matter.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Cue the autumn adventure music!)**

Sometime later, the girls were off the plane and took off to begin their quest in the first world in Terrathynia, the Autumnleaf forest.

"Okay!" said Roxy as she gathered the girls' attention. "The coin is somewhere at the end of this world."

"So, it's basically like Super Mario-anything?" Daisy asked her.

"Pretty much!" Roxy chirped as she nodded her head.

"Then it won't be too hard," Rosalina replied with a small smile.

_Ah, shit. Why do I get the feeling that someone is trying to trick us into getting kidnapped or some shit..._ Jackie thought to herself as she began to scout around for the coin they are searching for.

Cassidy and Toadette went behind a bush and found seven powerup items. One for each and everyone. They took the items, hid them in pockets that they had in their PCV jumpsuits, and came out from behind the bush.

"Right..." said Roxy. "But first, with regards to the 'cool outfits' we talked of earlier..."

Roxy then presented Rosalina a skintight PVC jumpsuit that was a bright silvery blue, with sky blue gloves and boots.

"I figure if we're all together wearing these... we may as well all match." Roxy stated with a smile as she handed Rosalina the outfit.

Rosalina gazed at the outfit uncomfortably as she gave off a frown, responding, "I don't believe I'd feel comfortable wearing such an outfit," She'd worn a biker suit once, but she hadn't been overly impressed with that either.

"I say you should go for it, Rosa!" Daisy chimed in, "It's sort of like a uniform! It's like we're Superheroes or secret agents! Charlie's Angels-style!"

"If it makes you feel any better..." Roxy added, holding up a similar outfit with a bright silver jumpsuit and pearlsheen white boots and gloves, "I'm gonna wear one, too!"

"It is too form-fitting. I wouldn't feel comfortable wearing it," Rosalina replied for her extreme modesty, and being very, very protective of her body and showing it off; be it via form-fitting outfits or low-cut gowns. She tookthe outfit with the following sentence; "I'll take it, but I won't guarantee I'll wear it,"

"You sure?" Daisy asked as Roxy stepped away to change into hers, "Because this outfit actually moves pretty well! I can flex a lot more than I would otherwise, plus, it fits so well it's like not wearing anything!"

"Honestly, Rosalina," Roxy, having now changed into her Charlie's Angels outfit, "You're way too modest! sometimes, you just gotta let loose! You know, get a little crazy!"

"Therein lies the problem, Daisy. It's like not wearing anything," Rosalina countered as she didn't like the analogy and she was certainly not to show off her every nook and cranny via bodysuit. She earned enough objectifying gazes from men as it was. A bodysuit would only make it that much worse. Again, though, she had worn a biker outfit that had been close to skin tight... albeit only because it was the rules that she had to...

After this, Rosalina decided to give in and wear the jumpsuit, as much to her discomfort.

"Now we're all wearing matching outfits," Peach stated excitedly with a smile.

"Look, Rosie... it's not we're asking for much," Daisy sighed. "Also, how do you expect to bend like this?"

She then went and bent backwards all the way, so that her body was arched from the waist, then pushed her legs up and made them come over and reach in front of her.

"Plus, no offense to you and your fashion sense, but that gown of yours may not have the highest mobility in some circumstances." Daisy finished as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Even if I can also be mobile in my regular attire, this suit is pretty mobile to me," Jackie commented as she kicked one leg in the air and brought her body backwards for a backflip.

"So much mobility," Peach agreed.

"I'll have you know I'm quite mobile in my gown," Rosalina defended "However, should a situation come about where I need to wear a cat-suit, I'll put it on." If and only if she saw no other way, but her magic was potent and her Lumas handy, so she was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"Suit yourself," Roxy deadpanned as she went on to search.

Daisy ran off to go search as well, then suddenly came upon some kind of blue hammer bro-like creature in a robe who threw a gob of blue goo at her.

"Ick!" she yelled as she tried to brush the goop off herself. "Asshole! You-"

She suddenly felt strange as the creature ran off. Her body began to swell along with her suit, which fused to her skin as she swelled up, turning a bright bluish purple until her body was nothing more than a giant plum, with her head at the top of it.

"Aww, man..." Daisy groaned as she could only shake her head in annoyance. "This sucks rather bad... yet seems rather familiar..."

Rosalina blinked blankly then immediately erected a protective bubble around herself that became invisible, commenting, "Oh dear. Now we have to fix this. Suggestions, anyone?"

"... I remember something about plucking a potion from some grass..." Daisy recalled as she glanced around. "Like a blue one."

Jackie looked around the grass and saw a bottle of blue potion just lying on the grass.

"You mean this potion?" She asked as she picked the potion from the ground. "Just found it."

"Bring it here," Daisy asked with a nod.

Just like that, Jackie walked towards Daisy as place the tip of the bottle on her lips, lowering the bottle and slowly pouring the potion down Daisy's throat.

Once Daisy had injested the entire potion, she immediately went back to normal, the outfit once again clad on her body.

"Oh, thank god..." She commented, sighing with relief. "I thought I was gonna be a plum forever... whoa... de'javu..."

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Rosalina asked her in a cautious tone.

"I'm fine now," Daisy replied to Rosalina in such relief of turning back to normal. "Thanks for asking."

"Well, all that crazy non-bullshit aside, let's get going," Jackie commented as she began ahead of the group.

Toadette spotted a gold coin ahead.

"Hey, girls! I found a coin!" Toadette called out to the group as she ran past Jackie and flew upwards to the floating gold coin in the air with the help of her pigtails, and snatched the coin.

"That's great!" Peach exclaimed, feeling happy for the little mushroom girl.

The coin disapperated in Toadette's grip, making the familiar 'coin get' ding, as much to Toadette's disappointment.

"Regular coin..." Roxy corrected with an annoyed sigh. "I'll know if it's the coin. i have this..."

She then showed her clear blue glass tablet.

"Well then..." began Daisy as she gazed at an item box from afar. "Let's continue this journey, shall we?"

Then, Daisy ran up to the box and hit it, making a peculiar mushroom pop out from it. It was like a normal powerup mushroom, but the top of it was shaped like the head spines of a familiar hedgehog.

"... No way..." She gawked, smirking as she grabbed it and transformed.

Her hair was replaced with long, pointy brown spines that formed in tight points on the back of her head, and she two hedgehog ears poking out of her prickle hair, and a small, pointy hedgehog tail poking out the back over her butt.

"... Oh, this is cool!" She commented, smirking as she looked herself over.

"Wow!" Peach exclaimed as she gazed at Daisy's new look. "Your a Mobian!"

"I suppose so!" Daisy responded to Peach.

Daisy smirked, then dashed across the forestscape, spin-dashing into a few enemies along the way.

"... And suddenly, I have a craving for chilidogs..." Daisy stated after her spree.

Roxy then smacked the powerup block and got a Tanooki leaf. She touched it, then gained a skintight Tanooki suit complete with ears and a tail.

"Awesome!" She commented, leaping up onto some platforms, then flew over to a few more nearby and knocking over some enemies with her tail.

Jackie kicked an item box and out came a mushroom that strangely looked an acorn. She touched it and her jumpsuit's color blended in with the color of her fur, also had flaps on the sides. It was clear that she was a flying squirrel.

"So fucking weird..." Jackie commented as she shook her head.

Cassidy bashed a block with her clenched left fist and found a grey Tanooki Leaf. She touched it and her suit turned brown with a tail, raccoon ears, and a hot pink bandana around her neck.

"Sweet!" Cassidy exclaimed as she flew around with ease and attacked enemies with her tail.

Peach began to hit the incoming enemies with the help of her trusty frying pan.

Daisy continued to dash through the forest, as Roxy flew over the treetops, until the two reached a large clearing, with a large spiderweb overtop it like a canopy.

"Wooowww..." gawked Daisy as she somehow felt familiar of this. "This seems familiar, too. Totally beta... this smells eerily of a boss fight..."

Then, Daisy began to realize who or what the next boss would be, turning to the group and shouting, "Hey girls! I think I found where the boss is gonna be!"

"I don't like the looks of this," Peach commented uneasily as she stared at the web uncomfortably.

"If its a fight they want, it's a fight they get," Jackie seethed as she drew out her katana.

"This really does smell like a boss fight..." Cassidy agreed as her hands began to form icy mist, positioning herself in a fighter stance. "In this case, I've come prepared."

Just then, a large spider swooped down from the huge web above, then let out a loud, insectoid hiss, bearing it's large fangs.

**(A/N: Cue fitting boss fight music!)**

"Yep, boss fight!" Daisy stated, striking a fighting stance, "Definately boss fight!"

Roxy then pulled out a pair of laser pistols, aiming them at the spider, shouting with a smirk, "Let's get dangerous..."

"Let's do this!" Peach cheered as she readied herself.

"Yeah!" Daisy yelled with a smirk "Girl force! Let's get serious!"

She then jumped up and spin-dashed into the spider's back with her hedgehog form...

...But accidentally jumped to high and landed onto the web, as the spider then went up and wrapped her in a silk coccoon.

"... Shit..." She swore, her voice muffled by the silk covering her mouth, squirming and wriggling to get out.

"Daisy!" Peach yelled as she watched the horror of Daisy being trapped in the web silk.

Wait, what good would a frying pan do to a giant spider? Peach thought to herself as she lowered her raised frying pan. I'm useless.

Rosalina zapped the webbing with her wand, releasing Daisy, then struck the spider with a low-level magic blast.

Daisy leapt back down to the ground after being freed by Rosalina's blast, also losing her powers from being hit by the spider.

"Thanks-" She cut herself off after looking herself and seeing that lost her powers. "Annnd, i lost my powerup. Dammit!"

"There has to be a weak spot somewhere," Cassidy commented as she flew in the air before getting hit by a glob of web and was sent crashing down, also losing her Tanooki suit.

The spider took a little damage from Rosalina's blasts, just enough to show his weak spot.

"... You're kidding me?" Daisy deadpanned as she saw the exposed weak spot. "I think I know how we beat this guy! The weak point is on that red cross on the spider's back! We just gotta jump on it!"

Jackie kept jumping in the air with such graceful, acrobatic flips as she tried to find the spider's weak point. Unfortunately, the spider caught her and wrapped her up in a silk cacoon, losing her flying squirrel powers in the process.

"You son of a bitch!" Jackie yelled with a muffled voice as she struggled to break free.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, in Arcade City...<em>**

An around teenage girl princess arrived on the docks of the Arcade, looking at the city expectantly. She browsed over her invitation that someone had sent her. The signature was hardly eligible, but hopefully she could find who sent this.

This girl just so happens to be Princess Sonia Nevermind.

Sonia could not help but overhear someone talking to themselves near her.

Maybe they can help me out. She thought. So she walked over to the voice.

_I'm useless!_ Peach angrily thought as she felt like letting her rage out with fire surrounding herself. I've only gone on two adventures! I'm not useful! As she thought, a fire stared forming around her.

Daisy then side-glanced at Peach, seeing the fires forming around her.

"Oh, dear..." She gawked in horror, then putting a happy look. "...Wait, what am I saying? This is good!"

"Shit..." Jackie commented.

"Oh,_ merda,_" Cassidy deadpaned as she backed away slowly. (Oh, crap.)

"What is she doing?" Toadette asked worriedly.

Rosalina paused in and looked expectantly at Peach.

"Wait, guys this is good!" Daisy interrupted as she motioned the girls to calm down. "This is one of Peach's powers!"

_Well I'll prove them wrong right here, right now!_ Peach thought as she ran at the spider whilst having the fire around her body and stomping on the spider's weak spot.

The spider flashed red as it took damage from Peach's attack.

"Yeah!" Daisy cheered, "Now we just need to do that two more times!"

Peach jumped up and stomped again, the flames still blazing around her, this time with Cassidy assisting her by jumping with her.

When the spider died, a bright light formed a large, tea plate-sized golden coin appeared, floating above the remains of the spider.

"That's it..." Roxy confirmed as she directed the group's attention to the coin, "The first coin..."

Peach panted as the flames around she died, and she fell on the ground and passed out.

Daisy went over to Peach, checking on her and wake her from her unconscious sleep.

"Peachy..." She whispered, shaking Peach a little. "You alright?"

Peach was out cold. Usually, she would have Perry (her parasol) to give a bit more energy so she wouldn't pass out, but he wasn't here.

"I think she passed out due to the heat from the fire around her body," Cassidy stated as she looked down at Peach.

"I think she'll be fine in a bit," said Daisy to Cassidy.

"HEY! CAN SOMEONE GET ME OUT, PLEASE!?" Jackie yelled as she was still trapped in the web cacoon.

Roxy then shot down Jackie, making the webbing wrapped around her disintegrate.

"So, girls..." said Roxy, pocketing the coin into her hammerspace. "Shall we continue to the next level?"

"As long as I don't get trapped in another web, then yes," Jackie replied with a slightly unhappy look.

"You know I'm up for it!" Daisy exclaimed, slinging Peach's passed-out form over her back.

Rosalina nodded.

"Right then!" said Roxy. "Let's go!"

Then, the girls began to run towards their next destination. They have earned one out of the six coins they had to find or else evil will take over the Mushroom, Sarasaland, Technopunk, and Space kingdoms and will be put in moral distress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VideoGameNerd123: A hunt for special coins and having to collect them all before they fall into the wrong hands could only be the beginning of an exciting adventure! Stay tuned for chapter 2 when the girls... you know what? I'm not gonna spoil it! You'll just have to wait and see!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TEASER!<em>**

**_Roxy led the group to the next group, which was a coastline of an abandoned seaside town._**

**_Sonia spotted the group a stone's throw away from her. She waved to get their attention._**

**_Daisy was the first to spot the wetsuit-clad newcomer._**

**_"Heya!" She called to her as she waved back at her. "Over here!"_**

**_..._**

**_"Fair enough," Daisy commented with a shrug as she glanced at the ocean. "Now then... how to go down there..."_**

**_..._**

**_As soon as Sonia was in the water, a strange feeling overcame her. When she went down to feel her legs, a tail was there instead, which really freaked her out. Instead, a black tail was where her legs should be._**

**_"It is until you get hit by an enemy," Daisy replied, trying to reassure Sonia._**

**_..._**

**_"YEAH!" The girls answered as they raised a fist in the air._**

**_Then, the girls took off into the ocean and began their underwater journey._**

**_..._**

**_"I don't know if her name rings any bells, but I was hoping you could... teach me something so I can protect myself?" Sonia asked her, eyes filled with hope._**

**_..._**

**_Then, Roxy pointed at a huge underwater field of shipwrecks, all littering the ocean floor._**

**_"...Somewhere in there..." said Roxy._**

**_This caused all ladies to have an anime sweatdrop on their foreheads._**

**_..._**

**_"I find it hauntingly beautiful," Rosalina murmured, swimming through the debris. and through holes in the wrecked ships. If not tragic, she inwardly added as she saw a skeleton. Did someone still wait for this one's return? Did this person leave behind mate and children, brothers, sisters, or parents? Sadness and pity came to her eyes before she swiftly swam out to join the others._**

**_"More like a deathtrap to me," Jackie mumbled as she swam along with the others._**

**_..._**

**_"What do we do?" Sonia asked in a hushed tone, lingering closer to Rosalina more than ever._**

**_..._**

**_As the monster yawned, Jackie, thinking he was going to awaken from his slumber, quickly turned invisible. Then, the monster fell back asleep again. Jackie reached her right arm into the monster's open mouth and carefully took the clear tablet out and quietly swam back to the others._**

**_..._**

**_"H-help!" Peach yelled as she began to struggle at a desperate attempt at freedom._**

**_..._**

**_"Sure thing. C'mon, girls, we're outta here!" Roxy exclaimed as she led the group out of the shipwreck and out of the water._**


	2. From Girls To Mermaids

_**VideoGameNerd123: Sorry about the dismay, everyone. I had to get myself some juice. *drinks from a juice box and throws into a recycling bin* I like to keep the Earth clean. :)**_

**_Disclaimer: *kicks down the door and jumps out* HA! Now you can't get rid of me!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: *sighs* No, I can't. Hey... since you're here, would you like to join us for the story?_**

**_Disclaimer: Well, I dunno... OKAY!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: I even have a special seat for you to sit in, since you're so important._**

**_Disclaimer: Well, that is very nice of you! :) Usually, people who offer me a seat would just tie me up and put duct tape over my mouth. *sits in a simple wooden chair*_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: I wonder why. *pulls out rope*_**

**_Disclaimer: Wait! What do you think you are doing!?_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: *ties him up tightly* Juuuust making you cozy. ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I DEMAND THAT YOU UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY! DX_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Jeez! You sound like my dad. *pulls out a piece of duct tape*_**

**_Disclaimer: NO! DON'T YOU- MMMPH! MMM MPHM!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: That should keep you quiet for a while. ^_^ Anyways, let's go over the following claims:_**

**_The Mermaid Shroom belongs to Foxfire251_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Aaaand that's pretty much it! Enjoy! Also, any negative comments will be removed/reported._**

* * *

><p>After being showed around Arcade City, Sonia then pulled out her wetsuit, which is what she wore as beach attire. It was her way of preventing sunburns, as she claims. She left that out and laid it on the bed in her new home in Arcade City.<p>

Suddenly, Sonia felt a tremor outside her house. Curious, she walks outside to see a pipe sticking out of the ground. She took a look inside and smelled seawater. She rushed back inside and changed into her wetsuit, keeping her original outfit in a bag she was carrying. She kept her shoes on and went inside.

Sonia came out of the pipe and landed in a beachside area. Luckily she kept her pager with her, yet it was in her bag with her clothes. She began looking around for anyone.

* * *

><p>Roxy led the group to the next group, which was a coastline of an abandoned seaside town.<p>

Sonia spotted the group a stone's throw away from her. She waved to get their attention.

Daisy was the first to spot the wetsuit-clad newcomer.

"Heya!" She called to her as she waved back at her. "Over here!"

Sonia spotted Daisy and her first reaction was to walk over to her, but hesitant at first. She pointed to Peach and asked, "Is she alright?"

"She passed out from exhaustion, I'm assuming," Jackie told to Sonia.

"Thank goodness. I thought for a second she was dead." Sonia sighed in relief as she placed a hand on her chest. "I forgot to introduce myself it seems. I'm Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic. But call me Sonia."

"Ehh, she'll wake up in a bit," Daisy told her. "I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland, by the way!"

"I'm Princess Roxy of the Technopunk Kingdom," Roxy chimed in.

"Jackie. Jackie the Chipmunk," Jackie stated as she bowed respectively.

"Cassidy Mario," Cassidy introduced with a respectful tip of her cap.

"And I'm Toadette!" Toadette chimed in.

"How nice to meet you all!" Sonia chirped with a smile.

"So..." said Daisy. "Me and the girls here are on a quest to retrieve some magical golden coins before some evil villain does. Care to come with?"

"I would love to, but I don't know how to defend myself, unfortunately," Sonia replied, her smile fading into a frown. "I'll come, so please don't think of me as a burden."

"Fair enough," Daisy commented with a shrug as she glanced at the ocean. "Now then... how to go down there..."

Then, Daisy took a look at a nearby item box.

"... I wonder..." She wondered as she continued to stare at it with hope.

Daisy gently placed Peach on the ground and took a run to the block, hitting it and making another peculiar mushroom come out. It had a scallop shell as the shape of the top of it. Then, Daisy touched the shroom and transformed into a mermaid. She now had a long, gold-colored mermaid tail, coupled with a golden, scale-covered bra.

"Cool!" She commented. "Just like in the beta!"

Cassidy, Toadette, and Jackie each hit an item block and found a scallop mushroom, touching them and turning into mermaids.

Cassidy had a hot pink scale-covered bra and a teal colored tail.

Toadette had a red scale-covered top with a light pink tail.

Jackie had a black scale-covered top with a teal tail.

"Am I to, do that, or am I fine as is?" Sonia asked as she began to explain the wetsuit's purpose was to prevent sunburns.

"Well... unless you want to drown..." Daisy replied as she squinted her eyes.

Roxy then got a mermaid mushroom, gaining a bright silver tail encrusted with bright, dazzling rhinestones and diamonds, with a platinum scaly top, encrusted with purple rhinestones.

"Sweet!" She cheered, admiring her new look. "I'm a stylin' mermaid!"

"I'd like to keep my legs, thank you," Sonia replied, having an anime sweatdrop on her forehead. She then noticed an item block within reach._ Should I?_

Sonia glanced up at the item block in curiosity. She debated to herself whether she should grab it or not.

The princess sighed. If it was the only way, then she thought she didn't have the choice. She reached up to touch the item block, as it was narrowly within reach, as she was only 5'8, she barely reached it.

As all of this was happening, Peach groaned softly as she slowly opened her eyes, waking up and fully regaining her consciousness.

"Oooooohhh... where am I?" She asked.

"Oh, hey, Peachy!" Daisy greeted gently. "We're about to go underwater to search for the next coin! There's mermaid mushrooms over there!"

Peach slowly got up and went over to the block and hit it, giving herself the mermaid mushroom. She transformed into having a pink tail with a matching tail, diving into the water.

Rosalina looked at the Mushroom. She didn't believe she liked what it turned one into, but it seemed they would need it. She leapt up, taking hold of one. She gasped as immediately she began to transform, her gown becoming a long and teal colored tail speckled with white and gold scales over the teal. Her crown became a wreath of seaweed and pearls appeared in he hair as decorations, hung on strands of kelp. She covered her chest immediately with a gasp, pale. She looked down and almost panicked. Nothing! Immediately she dove into the water and soon came back up with two shells she had fashioned into a cover, but she was still pale and blushing in humiliation. She despised being in this state of undress. It made her feel terrified and vulnerable. Her skin was white and pale and free of flaw, but that was probably because of her position as Queen of the Cosmos... and her parentage...

Sonia gasped at what happened to Rosalina. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, she nagged to herself. Nevertheless, she touched the Mushroom curiously with her foot, and braced herself for what would happen. Strangely, nothing happened. She still had her wetsuit on her, which puzzled her.

"Uh, was something supposed to happen?" Sonia asked.

"Give it a minute," Daisy replied to Sonia, "It'll kick in."

Cassidy, Toadette, and Jackie dived into the water with Rosalina.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" Toadette asked her.

Rosalina glared sharply at Daisy, warning her silently off. "The world could do with more modesty- wait! You have a brother, Daisy?"

"You have a brother?" Sonia asked Daisy. She must be a rare case if the tail hadn't have formed yet. So she went into the water and prayed she'd not get a tail. After seeing what happened to Rosalina, she'd rather keep her legs at this point.

"Yeah I do..." Daisy replied, "He's kind of a doofus, though. He's all precarious, and shy, and overly-protective of himself, and doesn't really approve of my lifestyle at all... that, and he doesn't want to partake."

As soon as Sonia was in the water, a strange feeling overcame her. When she went down to feel her legs, a tail was there instead, which really freaked her out. Instead, a black tail was where her legs should be.

"I-is this temporary?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"It is until you get hit by an enemy," Daisy replied, trying to reassure Sonia.

"So, gals!" said Roxy, diving in next and doing an Ariel hair flip when she resurfaced, "We gonna go get us a coin or what?"

"YEAH!" The girls answered as they raised a fist in the air.

"Right then!" said Roxy excitedly. "C'mon, girls!"

Then, the girls took off into the ocean and began their underwater journey.

* * *

><p>"So, why do we need to get the coins exactly?" Sonia asked.<p>

"Well, see..." Roxy began as she started to explain. "Basically, these coins can be used to unlock this power that has the capability to destroy an entire kingdom, much like mine, or Daisy's, or Peach's, or even Rosalina's! But, here's the hitch; the coins' powers are only accessable to those who are of royal blood. That's why we're trying to get them first. Because we're princesses! Plus three."

Sonia raised her eyebrow at Roxy. "Are you sure... you don't have any grudges against people? Seeing that as your reason just doesn't sit well with me." She thought there would be more to it. But hey, whatever worked for her, as long as she got her legs back.

"Well, we don't want to use that particular power of it, if any," Roxy followed-up. "We just want to keep them out of the hands of this as of yet unnamed bad guy."

"So, that's why," Sonia replied as she nodded. "If there was a more noble cause, then that I'd do it, but this is what I've got to go on, so I might as well provide whatever help I can."

"I suppose any help you can provide is fine," Roxy commented as she glanced down at her lovely mermaid tailfin. "Now then... how to get used to this large-assed mermaid tail."

She tried swimming on the surface, but had a little bit of difficulty because of how she had to swim.

"Jeez, this is harder than it looks!" She groaned as she struggled to swim properly. "How does Ariel make it look so easy?"

"I don't know if her name rings any bells, but I was hoping you could... teach me something so I can protect myself?" Sonia asked her, eyes filled with hope.

"Huh?" Roxy gawked as she faced Sonia. "Oh, I dunno. Don't you have any offensive abilitys at all?"_ Christ! How can something like this be so hard!?_ Was in her thoughts as she still had a hard time with her tail.

"None that I can speak of, Roxy," Sonia replied as she shook her head.

"Well, that kinda sucks..." Roxy sighed as she began to ask her anything of the following: "...You've at least gotten in a fight once before in your life, right? Even once? Even if it was with a schoolyard bully?"

"I'm afraid not..." Sonia sighed. Her life seemed sheltered compared to the other girls here, which came close to being an escort.

"Goddammit!" Roxy cussed out loud. "... Well, shit... well, I guess me and the girls gotta look out for you from now on. now, enough of that..."

She then pulled her tailfin up to her face, then said, "Tailfin... work with me, will ya?"

Peach swam up to Sonia and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you'll fight someone someday," Peach reassured.

"But that's the thing. I don't take kindly to violence as it goes against everything I hold near and dear," Sonia retorted.

"...Okay..." Roxy commented. "How's this sound? Once we get the chance, we'll teach you how to fight, okay? Until then, we protect you. Sound good?"

Sonia looked at her new tail in more detail and nodded in response. From what she could tell, the wetsuit in itself morphed around her feet and shins to form a tail. Luckily, since her tail wasn't weighed down by any scales, it would be easy for her to maneuver in the water.

"How old is he?" Rosalina questioned to Daisy.

"My brother? Only a little younger than me. Like... 25 or so." Daisy recalled upon remembering her brother.

"Um, miss? I don't know if we've exchanged formalities," Sonia spoke up to Rosalina.

Rosalina turned to Sonia curiously and smiled. "I am Rosalina, Queen of the Cosmos," she replied. "Might I ask who you are and where you come from?"

"Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic," Sonia replied with a warm smile.

Meanwhile, Jackie was conversing with Cassidy on how she would consider her mermaid powerup to be normal.

"I don't know why you consider shit like this to be normal, Cassidy," Jackie commented as she glanced down at her mermaid tail.

"Because where I come from, there are clouds that have eyes, plus all this crazy stuff happening in Arcade City. So, I'm pretty much used to stuff like this," Cassidy responded with a shoulder shrug.

"I can atest to that," Daisy added, suddenly joining in on their conversation. "I got kidnapped by an alien once! Let me repeat that; a goddamn alien!"

"So, this kind of thing is what you consider the normal life in Arcade City to be as?" Sonia wondered.

"Well, let me put it this way, Sonia, no matter what happens, let it be a picnic, a party, or a simple walk around the park, something crazy and out of the blue is just somehow guaranteed to happen," Cassidy explained briefly.

"...Wow... I have no idea how to respond to that," Sonia commented.

"Are we going to get the second coin or what?" Peach asked in an encouraging tone.

"Hell yes!" Roxy shouted with excitement.

"I think we've screwed around enough for now," Daisy added with a slight shrug.

"Finally. Because I'm getting tired of hearing about bullshit about... clouds with eyes," Jackie groaned as she couldn't compare to cyborg bears. "But I'll be honest, I've seen weird shit like that when I've seen Tediz. The robotic bastards..."

"Lead the way, girls," Sonia replied as she began messing with her very long, blond hair.

Then, after all the conversations, Roxy lead the group through the undersea floors.

* * *

><p>"So, you mentioned the first chance you girls get you'll show me how to fight. I'm curious as to when that is," Sonia mused. Hopefully she didn't have to get any blood on her hands.<p>

Roxy pulled out her glass tablet from her hammerspace again, tapping away at it as she swam.

"Okay, so the next coin should be..." She began.

Then, Roxy pointed at a huge underwater field of shipwrecks, all littering the ocean floor.

"...Somewhere in there..." said Roxy.

This caused all ladies to have an anime sweatdrop on their foreheads.

"Well, fuck..." Jackie deadpanned with a slap to her forehead.

"Jeepers creepers!" cried Toadette in fright.

"My goodness, that's a lot of ships!" Peach gasped with wide eyes.

"I get the feeling those shipwrecks are haunted," Sonia trembled in fear with a gulp. "Here's hoping we can go in and get the coin without much fuss?"

"Probably nothing we can't handle, right, gals?" Daisy commented as she turned to the others.

"Hopefully," Sonia couldn't bare it if she got hurt, since she felt herself didn't have much in the way of vitality.

"Well, all I can say is that we better be careful. Otherwise, we're in for some serious trouble," cautioned Cassidy as she had a somewhat worried look on her face.

Then, Roxy led the group into the shipwreck, being careful not to get cut by any of the sharp debris.

* * *

><p>Strangely, it was quiet. Perhaps, <em>too<em> quiet...

...

...Even the girls weren't conversing.

Sonia began glancing around her. "Is it me, or is this place too quiet?"

"Actually, I just noticed that as well," Peach agreed.

"Isn't it strange? I expected we'd at least see some ocean life down here," Sonia commented as she glanced to her left and right.

'It does look rather spooky around here..." Daisy shuddered slightly.

"I find it hauntingly beautiful," Rosalina murmured, swimming through the debris. and through holes in the wrecked ships. If not tragic, she inwardly added as she saw a skeleton. Did someone still wait for this one's return? Did this person leave behind mate and children, brothers, sisters, or parents? Sadness and pity came to her eyes before she swiftly swam out to join the others.

"More like a deathtrap to me," Jackie mumbled as she swam along with the others.

Daisy found a beautiful string of pearls laying on a bedpost on a bed that had apparently fallen out of a nearby ship.

"They do not rightly belong to us," said Rosalina. Perhaps they had been gifts to or from loved ones. Of course they could very well be from ancient treasures, but even still.

She ignored Rosalina's statement and slipped them on, then them showed off to the others and said, "Check it out, gals! Don't I look... stunning?"

"They look nice on you, Daisy," Sonia smiled, keeping her eyes around the area, almost expecting something to jump out and scare her.

"They look very beautiful," Toadette commented as she set her eyes on the pearls. She swam towards Daisy and found some extra pearls lying around, putting them in her pigtails. "Well...?"

"Awesome!" Daisy commented.

"Girls, focus!" Said Roxy, "We're here for a coin, not for pearls!"

* * *

><p>Before long, the group reached their destination, which was a large island with a creepy, knarled forest surrounding a large castle.<p>

Sonia was still a bit nervous, though she swam relatively close to Rosalina. Something about her made Sonia feel safe and secure. She didn't know why, Rosalina just had that effect on her.

Rosalina smiled reassuringly at Sonia, telling her that everying was going to be okay.

_So, like the others said... is Arcade City really as dangerous as it sounds?_ Sonia thought to herself.

Before long, Roxy led the girls to a large, sunken pirate ship, which was almost the size of half of Peach's castle.

"This is the place," She said. "It's somewhere in there!"

"So, what's the plan, Roxy? Do we split up and cover more ground or do we stay together?" Sonia asked.

"I think it would be wise to stay together," Roxy responded wisely. "That way, we'll be much safer in the long run."

"Very well, then. You lead the way," Sonia sighed in relief. Honestly if they had split, and, believe it if you wan,t she's seen her fair share of horror movies, there would be the outlandish chance she would come across a serial killer. But what were the odds of that?

"Well, let's get coin-searching, ladies!" Cassidy announced as the group began to venture together in search of another clear tablet.

Roxy led the group as they swam through the wreck, looking in room after room for the coin, while Sonia remained closely to Rosalina.

"I wonder if this coin is guarded..." Sonia pondered into her thoughts as she said that aloud. "Normally, with something this powerful, you would have to make sure it was to be guarded."

"That's a pretty likely possi-" Roxy stopped talking when they came to the open door of a certain room.

"What is-" Daisy began, but was promptly shushed by Roxy.

Sonia stayed even closer to Rosalina. _Now they're gonna show me how to fight. Dear me..._

In the room was a sea serpent, which was currently asleep.

However, there, right under it's tailfin, which lay in front of it's snout while it was coiled up sleeping, was the coin.

"...Goddammit..." Daisy whispered in annoyance.

"What do we do?" Sonia asked in a hushed tone, lingering closer to Rosalina more than ever.

"You'll be alright," Rosalina assured Sonia, sensing uncertainty.

"Thank you, Rosalina." Sonia smiled and hugged the celestial princess. "I don't know why, but I feel safe and secure around you."

"Actually, I'm a Sneeker, so what if I just sneak quietly over and take the coin without disturbing the serpent," Jackie volunteered in a quiet tone, so as to not awaken the underwater beast.

Roxy nodded, telling Jackie it was okay.

After the response from Roxy, Jackie began to swim slowly, carefully, and quietly towards the sleeping serpent.

_Be careful._ Sonia thought.

As the monster yawned, Jackie, thinking he was going to awaken from his slumber, quickly turned invisible. Then, the monster fell back asleep again. Jackie reached her right arm into the monster's open mouth and carefully took the clear tablet out and quietly swam back to the others.

_Phew._ Peach thought, relieved.

_That's it? Just like that?_ Sonia wondered. _Well that was easy. I guess I got myself worked up over nothing._

Roxy sighed in relief once Jackie came back with the coin.

"That was so easy it was ridiculous," Jackie snickered quietly.

Daisy leaned back against to nearby wall, accidentally making a wall lamp fall onto her head, which didn't really make much noise when it hit the floor.

However, what Daisy did next, did.

"OW! FUCK!" She shouted, immediately regretting it, as the sea serpent jerked awake, letting out a loud roar at the girls.

**(A/N: Oh, god. Time to put in the underwater boss fight music.)**

Sonia let out a shriek and what happened next surprised even her. Seven shields began circling around her. "What the!?"

"Ru-Swim!" Peach yelled.

Sonia was too confused with the shields surrounding her to notice Peach's shouting. Almost as if she was in a stupor.

"Yep!" Daisy shouted, taking a hint from Peach as she swam as fast as she could, as Roxy did the same.

"Oh, FUCK ME!" Jackie yelled as she, Cassidy, and Toadette swam away with the others.

Then Sonia noticed the serpent roaring at them as she swam to Rosalina's side, scared out of her mind.

Rosalina swiftly swam in front of Sonia, eyes narrowed as she prepared to battle, if need be. As long as she wasn't attacked or the girl wasn't in danger... enough said.

Sonia was then reassured. "I'll help as best I can, Rosalina!"

Roxy pulled her laser pistols out again and fired at the beast, trying to find a weak point with each blast.

The serpent struck out and tried to attack Sonia.

Sonia flinched, but the attack instead hit one of the shields, cracking it. "Now, that's odd."

Peach took out her frying pan. She was only going to use her powers as a last resort.

Jackie took out her katana and swam towards the monster as well as Cassidy, who pulled out her trusty hammer.

Daisy then went up and fin-slapped the monster in the head...

...Which made it flash red and took the damage.

"...Wow, got it on the first try," she said. "Attack it's head, guys!"

Peach repeatedly beat the serpent on the head with her frying pan.

However, while she was occupied doing that, the sepertn reached over and grabbed Peach, wrapping her tightly in it's coils and squeezing her.

"Peach!" Daisy shouted.

"H-help!" Peach yelled as she began to struggle at a desperate attempt at freedom.

Rosalina immediately sent a moderately powerful blast at the serpent to try and drive it to release Peach.

The serpent took damage from Rosalina's blast, releasing Peach from it's grasp as she swam as far away from the serpent as she could.

"I think that makes two hits so far," Daisy stated as she turned to the others. "Who wants to make the third?"

"I'll do it!" Cassidy volunteered as she swam towards the seprent and hit him in the head with her hammer.

The Serpent flash red one last time, then cried out in pain before vanishing in a puff of dust.

"Alright, now that thing's dead, can we get out of here?" Peach asked desperately.

"Yeah, I wanna get outta here before another sea serpent gets us!" Toadette gulped as she trembled, coming from behind a seawall she had been hiding behind throughout the whole battle.

"Sure thing. C'mon, girls, we're outta here!" Roxy exclaimed as she led the group out of the shipwreck and out of the water.

They also took the second coin, now having two out six coins that they needed to claim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VideoGameNerd123: AAAAAHHH! That serpent was scary enough to give me chills! I certainly won't be getting any sleep tonight! DX Well, gotta go wash my eyes out with bleach at an attempt to get that serpent outta my head. See you guys... later! *runs off*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>TEASER!<strong>_

_**Then, the girls washed up against the shores of a different beach that led to a jungle, their next destination.**_

_**...**_

_**Roxy then handed Sonia a green and yellow PVC suit with matching boots and gloves, smiling as she did so.**_

_**...**_

_**"Okay, so I take it the next coin is through there, right?" Daisy asked Roxy, getting a nod in response.**_

_**...**_

_**"Yes," Roxy answered. "Onward, valiant Princesses! Plus others!"**_

_**...**_

_**"You know, maybe I won't have to fight anything as long as I just keep calm," Sonia mused to herself.**_

_**...**_

_**Sure enough, Sonia could have sworn she heard rustling somewhere nearby. She looked at the rustling bush and began to feel sick.**_

_**Toadette seemed to notice that Sonia could sense something wasn't right.**_

_**"What's wrong, Sonia?" She asked cutely.**_

_**"I could have sworn I heard something," Sonia replied to Toadette.**_

_**...**_

_**"Get off me!" Sonia shouted, trying to free her leg from the vines.**_

_**...**_

**Fuck... what in the hell is next!?**_** Jackie thought to herself as she pulled out her katana and began slashing at a vine.**_

_**...**_

_**"What did you do?" Peach asked Daisy.**_

_**"Nothing..." Daisy answered, getting an eye roll from Sonia. "Don't worry about it!"**_

_**"Tell me," Peach demanded seriously.**_

_**...**_

_**As Peach and Daisy were continuing this, Sonia slipped out of the vines, landing on her head in the process.**_

_**She was now going into an unconscious state.**_


	3. Jungle Adventure

**_VideoGameNerd123: Back with another chapter? You know it!_**

**_Disclaimer: MMMMMMPH!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: You need to just shut up, you know that?_**

**_Disclaimer: *groans* -_-_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Anyways, there's nothing from this point that I have to present on who or what belongs to who or what branc. So, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Then, the girls washed up against the shores of a different beach that led to a jungle, their next destination.<p>

Upon touching the shore, the girls' legs replaced the tails that they had, and were once again clothed in their PVC suits, except for Sonia, who wore her wetsuit.

"Finally. Just as we were about to become serpent food," Jackie remarked.

"I thought the same thing, but at least we're safe now," Cassidy commented as she wringed out her soaked cap and placed it back on her head.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I change back into my regular clothes?" Sonia asked Roxy. "Or do you have a suit like that for me?"

"Depends," Roxy replied as she folded her arms. "What two colors would you say represent you?"

"Maybe green and yellow," Sonia commented with a shoulder shrug.

Roxy then handed Sonia a green and yellow PVC suit with matching boots and gloves, smiling as she did so.

"Okay, just give me a second," Sonia smiled. She went off behind a bush to change out of her wetsuit and into the new outfit, coming out styling.

"Okay, so I take it the next coin is through there, right?" Daisy asked Roxy, getting a nod in response.

"Shall we press on?" said Sonia.

"Yes," Roxy answered. "Onward, valiant Princesses! Plus others!"

As the group entered the jungle, Sonia stayed close to Rosalina like she did when the group was underwater. _The power to raze an entire kingdom... hmm... we already have two coins, but I'm a bit worried about Roxy's motives_.

Rosalina began to toy with her wand ponderously as she walked along with the rest of the group.

"You know, maybe I won't have to fight anything as long as I just keep calm," Sonia mused to herself.

Roxy led the group through the thick jungle, the thick underbrush forming a canopy overtop them.

Sure enough, Sonia could have sworn she heard rustling somewhere nearby. She looked at the rustling bush and began to feel sick.

Toadette seemed to notice that Sonia could sense something wasn't right.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Sonia replied to Toadette.

Something started to pull on Sonia's leg, curling around it as it did so.

"Wha!? Hey, get off!" She shouted in panic as she went to pry the something off her leg.

There were these green vines crawling up Sonia's leg and beginning to wind themselves around her.

"Get off me!" Sonia shouted, trying to free her leg from the vines.

Rosalina sharply looked at the vines and glared, eyes burning dangerously and glittering. Immediately she incinerated some of them with a powerful spell. _Not_ on her watch.

More vines seemed to wrap around Sonia, as if they were perisitant.

"That's not good!" Daisy shouted, unsure of what to do.

She did manage to pull out a tennis racket from seemingly nowhere and began swatting at the vines...

Which meant also swatting at Sonia...

Sonia, in a state of panic, threw up a ring of shields around her to protect her from the tennis racket. Sadly, it broke one of the shields. _So, this works when I'm in a state of panic?_

Daisy stopped swatting, then laughed sheepishly.

_Fuck... what in the hell is next!?_ Jackie thought to herself as she pulled out her katana and began slashing at a vine.

Cassidy helped out by freezing a vine with her ice powers and kicking it to pieces.

Toadette simply stayed put and watched in awe.

Rosalina again incinerated the vines, setting her jaw angrily. She gave a warning glare at Daisy, silently telling her to watch where she was swinging the racket. She took Sonia's arm and pulled her away from where the vines were growing.

Daisy stopped swatting, then laughed sheepishly.

"Um... sorry..."

"What did you do?" Peach asked Daisy.

"Nothing..." Daisy answered, getting an eye roll from Sonia. "Don't worry about it!"

"Tell me," Peach demanded seriously.

"Okay! I almost hit Sonia with my tennis racket!" Daisy admitted.

"What!?" Peach gasped slightly.

"Well, I said I was sorry!" Daisy countered as she raised her hands to her chest.

As Peach and Daisy were continuing this, Sonia slipped out of the vines, with the help of Cassidy and Jackie's attacks on the vines, landing on her head in the process.

She was now going into an unconscious state.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VideoGameNerd123: Cliffhanger! Trololololol! Sorry.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TEASER!<em>**

**_Sonia was now in a white background where a cafe was just nearby. She passed by the cafe where three people she never met._**

**_..._**

**_"So, like, what're you doin' here in Arcade City?" Zack asked, sounding sauve._**

**_"I was invited here by a gentleman in the name of Zane. And, before you ask, I am Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic," Sonia introduced._**

**_..._**

**_"I see," Zack replied, checking his watch. "Well, I gotta go pick up my Mermaid GF at the aquarium. Wanna come with?"_**

**_"There's something else I've been meaning to ask. Could one of you fine gentlemen teach me how to defend myself?" Sonia asked as she nodded to Zack's question._**

**_"I probably could," Zack nodded. "I'm actually a pretty good fighter myself."_**

**_"Then, please show me how!" Sonia pleaded in an eccentric, excited tone._**

**_..._**

**_"Zack!" said Mimi, running to him._**

**_"Hey, babe," Zack said, hugging her and planting a kiss on her head. "I'd like you to meet someone I just met."_**

**_..._**

**_"Zack, just going to say right now, I've not once ever fought before," Sonia stated uneasily._**

**_"Well, you're about to learn how..." said Zack. "Let us start with the simple art of fistfighting."_**

**_"Fist fighting?" Sonia asked, worried. At that time, in a silent panic, seven shields had formed a protective barrier around her._**

**_..._**

**_"Now you're getting it!" Zack encouraged with a smile. "Now, here's how you do an uppercut."_**

**_He then demonstrated a proper uppercut._**

**_"So, like this?" Sonia asked, executing the move perfectly._**

**_..._**

**_Sonia did the attacks in rapid succession. "Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought!"_**

**_..._**

**_"Yes! Well done!" Zack praised as he applauded her"Now, that you got the basics of hand-to-hand combat down, let's practice with a little sparring session, shall we?"_**

**_..._**

**_Brute strength really wasn't Sonia's forte, but from what Zack said earlier, this wouldn't be fun. At all._**

**_..._**

**_Zack nodded, then struck a sort of meditation pose as he sat, holding the coin in his open palm._**

**You've gotta be kidding me._ Sonia thought to herself. _What is he even doing? If he's doing something out of the movies, odds are I haven't seen it.**

_**...**_

_**Even so, Zack put on his blue skullcandy earphones and listened to 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' by Meatloaf on his ipod as he waited.**_

_**...**_

_**"Uh, Zack? I kid you not when I say this, but I swore I saw some troublemakers nearby," Sonia informed, a bit nervous. A new ring of shields formed around her, this time numbering at a measly but effective five.**_

_**...**_

_**The said salamander was shot, but hung on just barely. He was accidentally cut down by Sonia's Evidence Sword, and she gaped in horror. Did she just...kill someone? That was the one thing she hated. She never wanted to kill anyone when she got here, but she did it anyway, even though it was pure accident.**_

_**...**_

_**Apparently Zack was oblivious to what Sonia had been through. The whole Hope Restoration project she was involved in... the whole Island Life of Mutual Killing that happened as a result because of that virus... she confided it all to Zack.**_

_**...**_

_**"Well, I guess you have a point there," He commented. "But, sometimes, you just gotta make that choice... You, or him..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Welp..." said Zack. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Howabout I make us some grub? My treat."**_

_**...**_

_**She snapped out of it, and tried looking away from the Enemy NPC's corpse. She still was in shock that she, of all people, did that.**_

_**...**_

_**In a shaky and with a bit of a stutter, Sonia agreed to it. Though she honestly was still terrified. Should she run, or stay? Honestly, she had no idea at this point.**_


	4. Sonia Becomes A Fighter!

**_VideoGameNerd123: Well, after Sonia passed out, it seems that she will be finally taught how to fight! *gasps* Oh, my god! Spoiler alert!_**

**_Zack belongs to Foxfire251_**

**_Arin and James belong to Youtube_**

**_Disclaimer: MPMPHH!_**

**_VideoGameNerd123: Quiet, you!_**

* * *

><p><em>Sonia was now in a white background where a cafe was just nearby. She passed by the cafe where three people she never met.<em>

_The three people were guys named Zack, Arin, and James._

_"Say..." said Zack to the other two gamers. "Who is that?"_

_"Dunno," James commented._

_The Novoselic princess noticed the three and looked over in their direction._

_"Uh... heya," Zack greeted, waving slightly._

_"Why, hello there," Sonia greeted back. Did this guy like her? No, she only had eyes for her classmate Gundam... wherever he was._

_"So, like, what're you doin' here in Arcade City?" Zack asked, sounding sauve._

_"I was invited here by a gentleman in the name of Zane. And, before you ask, I am Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic," Sonia introduced._

_"Well I'm Zack-"_

_Zack was cut off from saying his last name as a truck rolled by loudly._

_"And I'm James Rolfe," James Introduced. "Mostly known as the 'Angry Video Game Nerd'."_

_"I'm Arin Hanson," Arin introduced. "Sometimes known as Egoraptor on Newgrounds."_

_"Well its nice to meet you three," Sonia smiled. Then to James "You don't look like the kind of person to get angry all the time."_

_"Clearly, you haven't seen my videos," James replied._

_"No exaggeration, by the way," Zack added. "Especially in his Dick Tracy review video. It's the first time I'd ever seen him get so mad he screamed into a pillow!"_

_"I guess they hardly tell me anything nowadays," Sonia sighed. "And Zack, just to be clear, I have my eyes on another man at the moment."_

_"Yeah, that's alright," Zack accepted with a shrug. "I just wanted to see your reaction to that is all. Yeah, I actually have a GF of my own. She's a mermaid! I was gonna meet her in a little bit once she's off of work for today."_

_"And the man I have my eyes set on is a dark lord by the name of Gundam Tanaka. He breeds animals and has the most adorable pet hamsters I have ever seen!" Sonia continued._

_"I see," Zack replied, checking his watch. "Well, I gotta go pick up my Mermaid GF at the aquarium. Wanna come with?"_

_"There's something else I've been meaning to ask. Could one of you fine gentlemen teach me how to defend myself?" Sonia asked as she nodded to Zack's question._

_"I probably could," Zack nodded. "I'm actually a pretty good fighter myself."_

_"Then, please show me how!" Sonia pleaded in an eccentric, excited tone._

_"Alright," Zack confirmed. "Let's just pick my GF first."_

_He then turned to Jame and Arin and said, "I'll catch you guys back at the manor in a little bit."_

_"Alright," Jame confirmed as he and Arin went back to the manor._

_"Alright, Sonia," said Zack. "Let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>Zack then led Sonia to the entrance to the Arcade City Aquarium, where the blue-skinned mermaid herself was waiting for him.<em>

_"Zack!" said Mimi, running to him._

_"Hey, babe," Zack said, hugging her and planting a kiss on her head. "I'd like you to meet someone I just met."_

_Sonia curtsied to Mimi and introduced herself to the mermaid like she would a normal person._

_"Pleased to meet you," Mimi replied happily._

_"So, shall we go train?" Zack asked._

_"Let's be off, Zack," said Sonia._

_Zack and Mimi then led Sonia back to the gamer's manor, going to the garden in back of it to train._

* * *

><p><em>"So what exactly are we doing?" Sonia asked Zack.<em>

_"Trainin' you to fight," said Zack as Mimi sat down on a bench to watch._

_"Zack, just going to say right now, I've not once ever fought before," Sonia stated uneasily._

_"Well, you're about to learn how..." said Zack. "Let us start with the simple art of fistfighting."_

_"Fist fighting?" Sonia asked, worried. At that time, in a silent panic, seven shields had formed a protective barrier around her._

_"First..." Zack then showed Sonia how to make a fist. "Ball up your fingers so that the thumb is outside of the fist."_

_The princess did so. That wasn't a hard thing to do seeing as she had balled up her hands into fists when she was mad._

_"Okay," Zack commented, then raising his fists so that they were up in a boxer's stance. "Next, put them up like this."_

_Nodding, Sonia mirrored Zack's stance. She wondered why he hadn't notice the ring of shields circling around her._

_"Okay, now..." Zack went on, slowly demonstrating the proper way to punch at the air. "You wanna extend your fist out like this."_

_Sonia did so, a bit hesitant at first. She never really did enjoy mindless violence like some people, but Zane had given her a fair warning._

_"Now you're getting it!" Zack encouraged with a smile. "Now, here's how you do an uppercut."_

_He then demonstrated a proper uppercut._

_"So like this?" Sonia asked, executing the move perfectly._

_"Yeah, that's it!" Zack replied. "Now, lemme show you the left/right hook."_

_He then demonstrated both the left and right hooks._

_Sonia did the attacks in rapid succession. "Hey, this isn't as bad as I thought!"_

_"There ya go!" Zack encouraged Sonia. "Now, let's move on to kicks!"_

_"Okay then... where do we start?" said Sonia._

_"Well, let's start with a simple upwards kick," Zack began._

_ Zach then made a swift, upwards kick at the air._

_"Now, you try."_

_The Novoselic princess did so. "I guess it helps that I know people who've done this themselves." If she ever saw them, Sonia made a mental note to thank two of her classmates, Owari and Nidai. They knew how to fight and they did with each other. Several times._

_"Cool," Zack commented. "Now for Chuck Norris' specialty: The roundhouse kick."_

_Zack then demonstrated a roundhouse kick, which he originally learned from watching reruns of 'Walker; Texas Ranger' back in his world._

_Sonia tried to do that, but wound up falling down mid kick. She picked herself up and asked, "Did you notice the shields floating around me, or are you pretending they aren't there?"_

_"I noticed them," Zack replied. "I just chose not to acknowledge them since it's nothing new to me, based on my experiances with this island and it's inhabitants. Now, try again!"_

_"I just don't know why, but whenever I get into a panic, this happens," Sonia tried again, and while she did fine on her second attempt, she stumbled but caught herself._

_"Good, good," said Zack. "Try it one more time."_

_Third time seemed to be the charm for Sonia as she did far better than the first two attempts. Though in her mind, she'd rather be an active supporter for her allies in battle rather than dishing out damage._

_"Yes! Well done!" Zack praised as he applauded her. "Now, that you got the basics of hand-to-hand combat down, let's practice with a little sparring session, shall we?"_

* * *

><p>"Sonia! Sonia! C'mon! WAKE UP!" Daisy yelled as she grabbed Sonia's shoulders and shook her.<p>

"Daisy, she's been unconscious for 10 minutes now. I don't think shaking her is gonna help us out," Jackie told her.

"Ugh! Well, she's gotta wake up eventually!" Daisy exclaimed impatiently.

"Patience, Daisy. I'm sure she'll wake up," Peach reassured softly.

"Hmm. Well, Peachy, when you say it like that, you're right," Daisy agreed. "So... what do you girls wanna do in a meantime?"

The rest of the girls (Except Sonia, who is still unconscious) glanced at each other, trying to think of something to kill the time.

* * *

><p><em>Zack then transformed into his Cheetahman form, then took off his gun belt and set it aside, along with the rest of his weapons.<em>

_"Impressive, right?" He asked in his rough cheetahman voice, flexing his muscles._

_Oh, Sonia was panicking alright. Now eight shields were circling her as she shakily got into a fighting stance. _

_"Y-y-yeah..." She responded._

_"Alright then," said Zack, going into his stance as well. "Let's begin."_

_He then leapt towards Sonia and struck first with a punch._

_Sonia was just going to focus on dodging for the majority of this fight, since she was scared out of her wits. The punch landed a glancing blow and cracked one of the shields._

_"You can't rely on your shields forever," Zack told. "You need to strike back! go on the offensive! 'The best offense is a good defense!'"_

_Zack then delivered a kick towards Sonia's side._

_The kick destroyed one of Sonia's shields and was sent skidding backwards.__  
><em>

_"I'__m not as robust as you are, Zack," If she got struck from one punch or strike in that form, she figured she would be done for._

_"Yeah, I know," Zack replied. "Which is why we may need to do some more 'practice'. Let's try something else..."_

_He then pulled out a small coin from his hammerspace and showed it to Sonia._

_"If you can snatch this coin from my hand..." He began. "Then, you are ready."_

_Sonia nodded, and began to focus on the coin. What was she doing?_

_Zack stood completely still, holding the coin in his open palm, calculating Sonia's possible moves..._

_Suddenly, her eyes opened as a telekinetic force pushed the coin out of Zack's palm._

_Zack went wide-eyed with shock as this happened._

_"... Dang it, I was planning on doing this whole montage with that shit..." He commented sadly._

_"Sorry, I just...don't know what happened," She commented in a slightly confused tone. Now, what did she just utilize? The name of the technique was vague to her, but she felt as if she knew it._

_"Well, alright then..." said Zack, taking the coin back. "Now, try it again, but use no powers whatsoever. Just brute strength."_

_Brute strength really wasn't Sonia's forte, but from what Zack said earlier, this wouldn't be fun. At all._

_Zack smirked, then sat down cross-legged on top a stone half-pillar._

_"Do it, young grasshopper," He nodded, doing his best Mr. Miyagi impression._

_"What the?" Sonia asked, completely dumbfounded by how Zack got on that half-pillar in the first place._

_Zack nodded, then struck a sort of meditation pose as he sat, holding the coin in his open palm._

You've gotta be kidding me._ Sonia thought to herself. _What is he even doing? If he's doing something out of the movies, odds are I haven't seen it.

_This would probably be the part where Sonia would try and take the coin..._

_Even so, Zack put on his blue skullcandy earphones and listened to 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' by Meatloaf on his ipod as he waited._

_Sonia, a bit annoyed by this whole ordeal, wanted to go up their and take that coin. But another part of her objected by saying that his reflexes would be too fast for her to keep up. _You're trolling me, aren't you?

_Zack still sat there, waiting for Sonia to make a move._

_He knew what he was doing..._

_The Novoselic princess's attention darted in another direction, spotting two figures lurking in the shadows._

_"Uh, Zack? I kid you not when I say this, but I swore I saw some troublemakers nearby," Sonia informed, a bit nervous. A new ring of shields formed around her, this time numbering at a measly but effective five._

_Zack glanced at the shadowy figures, putting his weapons back on as he did so, then drawing his twin burst pistols._

_The princess felt that this was all to convenient for her. But nevertheless, she would help all she could._

_Zack pulled on the hammers of his dual pistols, aiming them at the figures..._

_When a set of knives were thrown at the duo, one aimed at each of them. The knife thrown at Sonia made her flinch, one of her five shields cracking. But then she noticed something at her side._

Evidence Sword?_ She thought to herself. _What the..._ Weird as this was, it might help their situation._

_Zack jumped, twirled around mid air, then fired at the two figures with his burst pistols as he was facing them again._

_The salamander-like foes dodged and rushed at Sonia. What they didn't expect was getting a sword drawn on them. It looked like a regular wrought iron sword, but on it had some text on it that Sonia could easily decode, seeing as she knew quite a variety of languages. The way she held it seemed as if she knew what she was doing._

_Zack whirled around and fired again, aiming at the salamander._

_The said salamander was shot, but hung on just barely. He was accidentally cut down by Sonia's Evidence Sword, and she gaped in horror. Did she just...kill someone? That was the one thing she hated. She never wanted to kill anyone when she got here, but she did it anyway, even though it was pure accident._

_Zack then did a Shoryukan on the salamander's cohort._

_The spinny uppercut thingy sent the cohort flying...a good 20 feet._

_Zack then leapt up and performed a 'Lion's Barrage' on the cohort, mimicking it to and exact T, just as he'd seen it done in Naruto._

_He's already knocked out, if not dead. There is no kill like overkill, though..._

_Sonia had sheathed her Evidence Sword, still dumbfounded as to how she got it in the first place._

_Zack then landed back on the ground, then smirked triumphantly._

_"That's one down!" He took track of the beaten salamanders._

_"Uh, Zack?" Sonia asked, pointing to the dead salamander. "They're both down."_

_"Oh..." said Zack, looking at the downed foes. "I see."_

_"I didn't mean to kill him..." Sonia shuddered._

_"Eh," Zack replied, shrugging it off. "It's no biggie to me. I've killed a few baddies in my time."_

_"N-no biggie?" Sonia asked, shocked. "When I came here, I swore I'd never kill anyone... yet I do it on pure accident."  
><em>

_"Well, they're badguys," Zack told her reassuringly, "So, it's okay."_

_Apparently Zack was oblivious to what Sonia had been through. She had told Zack that the whole Hope Restoration project she was involved in... the whole Island Life of Mutual Killing that happened as a result because of that virus... she confided it all to Zack._

_"Jeez..." Zack gawked. "That's rough, buddy."_

_"I'm sorry. I should have told you in the first place," Sonia sighed. "Now you know why I'm not comfortable with killing, whether its a good or bad thing."_

_Zack holstered his twin pistols._

_"Well, I guess you have a point there," He commented. "But, sometimes, you just gotta make that choice... You, or him..."_

_She really didn't want to contemplate that last part of what he said, since well... she did say what happened if you were found guilty of murder during the whole mutual killing life. Execution. That scared her so much she swore off any sorts of killing. Not even accidental manslaughter would fly with her._

_"Welp..." said Zack. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Howabout I make us some grub? My treat."_

_But all in all, Jake could see that Sonia was visibly shaken. Literally, since she was shaking from anxiety. So shaken that she couldn't respond._

_"C'mon," Zack told Sonia, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll make you a litte something I came up with after watching 'The Hunchback of Notere Dam' one night. I call it: 'Frollo's Hellfire Tacos'."_

_She snapped out of it, and tried looking away from the Enemy NPC's corpse. She still was in shock that she, of all people, did that._

_"I don't mind having you special tacos..." Mimi said, in her usual shy voice. "Well, if it's okay with Sonia, that is..."_

_"Alright!" said Zack. "Let's get to it!"_

_He then led the princess and the mermaid into the manor as he strapped on a cooking apron and began preparing the dish, putting on 'Hellfire' from the Hunchback of Notre Dam soundtrack on the stereo as he did so._

_The princess looked at the stereo warily. Oh she felt as if she was going to be burned at the stake for her accidental manslaughter. Or sala-slaughter...whatever. She could not stop shaking._

_Before long, Zack had finished the dish and had placed it on the middle of the table._

_"Voila!" He commented as he sat down. "It is finished. Dig in, you two."_

_Sonia stared at the dish testily. Honestly, she didn't know how to react._

_The tacos looked so spicy, that they seemed like they could eat through metal._

_"I must be going, you two. Thanks, I guess," Sonia nervously bid a farewell, then left._

_"Later, Sonia," Zack replied with a wave._

_Then, Sonia walked into a door that lead to a room full of light, closing it and will soon be awaken from her unconscious state, knowing how to fight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>VideoGameNerd123: Well, when Sonia wakes up, she'll be fighting with kicks fast as lightning! *cricket chirps* What, too corny? And I'm sorry to say this, but there will be no teaser for the next chapter. You all just got trolled again! See ya! *runs off*<em>**

"Eh." Zack replied, shrugging it off, "It's no biggie to me. I've killed a few baddies in my time."


End file.
